Sequil to Love Conquers All
by Mistress DragonFlame
Summary: The lover comes back, but is it a good thing? [You HAVE to read Love Conquers All here BEFORE this one Hence the 'Sequil' part in the name! It should be right above this one!]


Sequel to ~insert name here~.  
  
Filia busied herself with cleaning the counter. A fire was burning brightly in the background; the rooms only source of light. It was surprisingly a busy day, she sold quite a lot of pottery and all of her tables were full for practically the whole day. Now she had closed and had counted her money. She made enough to be able to pay for both the meals that Lina and the others charged up two weeks ago.  
  
She had just picked up the cup when she felt familiar rift in the air behind her. A cold chill went through her spine, and she knew who belonged to. No one could ever duplicate that aura. She dropped the cup and it fell to the ground and shattered, but she didn't care. She turned around just in time to see Xellos the trickster priest solidify. His eyes were open staring at her. But instead of the usual hard, cold, /evil/ glare that came out when his eyes were open, they were soft, warm and welcoming.  
  
Her eyes went wide and her hart went to her throat and her breath stopped. She took a step. Then another. And another. Finally she was running. She crashed into him and would of made him fall if he didn't have his mazoku strength to keep him up. "Oh, L-sama, its really you, I thought you were dead, I'm so glade your back, don't ever leave me again!" She kept this up while tears flowed freely from her face. He calmly reassured her while stroking her beautiful golden hair, arms tight around her. They stayed like this for about an hour. Finally, Filia had stopped talking and just was clinging to him as if her life depended on it.  
  
Xellos couldn't put his finger on it. There was only Filia and himself in the room, right? Then. why did he since another aura? Now that he noticed it, there was a rather uncomfortable lump in her stomach region. Her clothes were much too big for her. He then realized it. "Filia are you.?"  
  
She looked up at him and touched his face and smiled slyly. She didn't even have to say it, for the next moment his arms were around her waist holding his head to her bulging belly.  
  
One. two.three. Three heartbeats that he could hear. One big and strong one that was Filia's own, then two smaller ones. "They are asleep, I think. I think they are in egg shells as well, for I don't feel them kick at all." Filia's hands were on his head, holding him to her.  
  
His eyes were closed peacefully, listening to her heartbeat and, apparently, his two offspring's. "Yes, I can sense they are. There are two in there. Both are asleep. One boy and one girl. How long have you known?" he knew they were his, she would of never allowed anyone else in his place. And that there astral signature was very similar to his.  
  
"About three months after you left I found out. I've hid it from everyone, including Lina and Gourry and them, but I think everyone knows anyway. Amelia found out that I was first, when they stayed over two weeks ago, but they don't know you are the father."  
  
"Hmm." He didn't want to move. He wanted to stay like this forever. Just listening to her heartbeat, feeling her warmth and love radiate off of her towards him. He could hear the fire cackle and pop. This was truly bliss after the long hard battle. He transported them to her bed. She was already in her nightgown; she saved cleaning up till right before bed. Filia found herself laying on her back with his head on her stomach. She signed contently as both of them drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
They had no way of knowing that in the morning both would be in for a rude awakening. Filia would be giving birth then, and Xellos would be 'accidentally' kicked out of bed during the process.  
  
The true End.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
MDFR: I don't think the ending fit with the story itself.  
  
MDFW: It was funny though! n.n  
  
MDFR: true, true. u.u ~nod nod~  
  
MDFRPOV: Hope you liked the extremely short sequel. Bye bye. Oh, and I might write ANOTHER sequel, to this one, if you peoples want. It would be about Xellos trying to adjust to being a father and how everyone else would react to finding out the truth. So? Yay or nay? Reviewing peoples will be more successful in the popularity contest. That is a fact. 


End file.
